Methods of the kind named at the beginning are known. They are drawn upon especially for setting navigational and telematic systems. In this context, the setting of such systems is done by the vehicle user himself by manual input into an appropriate device or by parametrization of generally valid experiential values. As a matter of disadvantage, in various operating situation, using such information systems, appropriate decisions are repeatedly interrogated by the vehicle user or not correctly arrived at by the information system.